Sally Sparrow: Daughter of the Caribbean
by NicoleWillEatYourSoul
Summary: Sally was left three years ago in America by her father and his crew, and now she wants her revenge. Rated 'T' for now, may go up to 'M' because of content matter, there will be warnings when it does. Review your thoughts please.


A young women, no older than 18, stood atop the mast of a great, light brown ship, gazing at the clear blue ocean around her. The wind lifted her short, wavy black hair and a sigh escaped her blood-red painted lips. Even after weeks of sailing, she was happy to be out at sea and not land locked in the unexplored, privative settlement in America, where her father left her three years ago.

"Captain!" Her first mate called from deck, she looked lazily over the side, her black rimmed, luminescent green eyes peered down at the young man no older than 20 with a hardened, well-built body from working out at sea, fair blonde, short, spiky hair, and eyes that rivaled the color of the ocean surrounding them.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?" She called back, brushing her hair out of her face with a slim, tanned and calloused hand, her long jagged nails catching on the many tangles. She winced for just a second and dropped her hand.

"After weeks of sailing, we are back in the Caribbean! We are nearing Port Royal, Ma'am! We have received word that a Jack Sparrow is to be executed by hanging tomorrow! What are your orders?"

"Make way straight for Port Royal! If anyone is to kill the drunken, blubbering idiot, it's going to be me, savvy?! Well? Get to work!" The crew nodded and headed the _Flying Song_ in the direction of Port Royal.

The next day the ship was docked in Port Royal and the girl was giving her crew the standard orders. "Okay, do what you want, don't get caught, mind the signal and remember the code. If all goes well, we should be out of here by early evening tonight. Now get out of my sight! And NO women of the night on my ship!"

The captain then turned to her first mate. "Okay, Tucker, lets go get that idiot Sparrow, I want to be the death of him!"

After a nod from Tucker, the two pirates took off to the center of the town to await the execution. They sat in a tower overlooking the grounds, and there where already people lined up to see the death of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. The drums started and the girl stood up and put on her hat. It was a three-pointed captain's hat, but it had red trim and three green feathers, that matched her eyes, for every year she was in America. "Come on Tucker, let's go save the git so we can kill him!"

"We are all gathered her today to witness the death od the pirate Jack Sparrow, who is guilty of" A man in a wig rambled.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. There will be no killing of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow today. Well, not here anyways. No if he is going to die, it will be by my hands, hopefully somewhere a little more... meaningful to me. Now, if you please, release him to me." The girl stated, walking up to the wig what was stating the reasons for his death, her sword in hand, ready to cut down anyone in her way.

"An why should we do that? We should hang you too, seeing as you are also a pirate." A man in a bigger wig said, indicating on how she was dressed. The girl was wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves that hung off her shoulders that was covered by a black leather vest that had a red 'S' inscribed into it, a tattered, vertically boned, black and white stripped skirt that was shorter in the front then in the back with a red under-skirt, ripped black leggings, and knee-high black leather boots that had red accents. A silver ring with a green gem sat on her middle finger of her left hand and she a braided leather cord with different beads on it around her long slender neck. On her head sat her hat of course.

"Oh, no need for that. I am only here for that horrible excuse of a man, who is trying to hide from me." the girl stated, pointing her sword to Jack as he tried to hide behind a barrel.

"Come on Sally, no need to be rash. It was not on purpose..." Jack said, hand out in a pleading matter.

"Do NOT 'Come on Sally' me! And how was it not on purpose?! Why should I not be rash?! YOU LEFT ME IN A DINGY 15 LEAGES FROM LAND WITH ONLY A BOTTLE OF RUM AND HALF OF A MAP! OF IRELAND! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT LAND WAS?! IT WAS AMERICA! I WAS IN AMERICA FOR THREE YEARS! WHY SHOULD I NOT KILL YOU?" Sally screamed at the now cowering 'fearless' Captain Jack Sparrow.

"All the while that is a good reason to kill him, who are you?" The big wig guy asked.

"Oh, me, I am the Princess of the _Black Pearl_, I am the daughter of the sea, I am the Captain of the _Flying Song_, I am Sally Nightingale Sparrow, and I am going to kill my drunken idiot of a father


End file.
